Greek Affections
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: When a certain blonde is invited to Greece for a little social call by a certain set of siblings, the natural conclusion is quite heated in all the right ways. Co-op with GrimGrave. Not for children! Yuri and Futanari content!


**Greek Affections**

**Hello my dear readers and welcome to this Street Fighter and Soul Calibur Crossover!  
This story as it happens is a collaboration between myself and my good friend GrimGrave, who I approached about writing this story nearly a year ago at the time of this stories posting.**

**I must apologize for this story not being done sooner, and I take complete responsibility for its delay, and I want to thank Grim for his patience and understanding. As such, Grim rightfully deserves equal credit in creating this story, and I could not be happier to have worked with him on such a lovely story!**

**This story contains descriptions of yuri sex (lesbian for those who don't know what 'yuri' means) and also futanari elements. If such things bother you, turn back now. You have been warned.**

**The characters mentioned here are from the game series Street Fighter and Soul Calibur, and neither I or Grim claim ownership in any way shape or form over these characters.**

**With all of that said, please enjoy our collaboration dear readers, hope you enjoy it!**

X X X

_12:11. _They were late. Granted, it was only ten minutes past the appointed time, but the typical Grecian summer heatwave had no mercy even as the blonde sat in the shadow of the parasol that accompanied each café table. Then again, she was hardly dressed for the occasion: camouflage-coloured cargo pants, black boots and a black tank-top wasn't perhaps a wise choice of attire to wear when visiting Athens.

She had arrived only as far as a few hours ago and already was the Grecian summer wearing her down, glistening droplets of sweat trickling down her perfectly pale skin.

Soft, pink lips engulfed the head of the petite blue straw, sucking up the cold ice-tea from her glass as azure orbs scanned the surrounding area: plenty of people walked by, ranging from locals to tourists.

_12:15._ Cammy sighed, her features knitted into gentle frown. Braided pigtails fluttered in the gentle breeze and she sighed again, this time contently, as the coolness engulfed her however briefly. Having not spent any time in Greece before made her appreciate the culture and the contrast of ancient buildings amidst modern ones, but the wait was beginning to get on her nerves-the heat was undesirable, to say the least.

…And possibly because she was also sexually frustrated.

"_Cammy!"_ a voice called out and the martial artist perked up, eyes wide open as she scoured the crowd for the source. Sure enough, a pair of flaxen-haired women came into view, and was making their way over to her.

A smile quirked Cammy's lips as she got up from her seat, embracing them-the Alexandra sisters- in a bear-hug, prompting the flaxen-haired sisters to squeak as strong arms wrapped around them. "It's good to see you lasses again!" she exclaimed, her embrace tightening before releasing the sisters from her hold. "My apologies, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Sophitia – the slightly taller one of the group (by 4 cm…) and the older one of the sisters said, rubbing her arm. "You're as strong as I remember…"

"That's no good," the blonde martial artist replied, her smile traded for a grin. "I've been training an awful lot since last time. Perhaps I need to give you a proper hug…"

"Please don't." Sophitia held up her hands defensively and her younger sister Cassandra giggled.

"Fine. You're off the hook, for now," Cammy replied with a wink as she sat herself back down at the table. She grabbed her glass, sipping the cold beverage with a content hum. "Do sit down. I rather not move around in the dreadful heat just yet."

"Too much for you?" Azure orbs settled on the younger sister, Cassandra, who stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You could say that. Heat-waves like this are rare in London," Cammy began. "And they're not quite this warm. Usually I'm hot and sweaty for a different reason." She gave the younger Alexandra sister a wink, and the flaxen-haired girl blushed faintly at the remark, despite her small smirk.

"Is that right?" she purred back.

The British woman chuckled. "Of course. I'm constantly training after all." She had to stifle her chuckle as the smirk fell from the younger girl, unlike Sophitia who laughed softly at the unimpressed expression her sibling now wore. "…You tease."

"Oh, that was nothing – you haven't seen anything yet," Cammy calmly replied, taking yet another sip of her ice tea and ignoring the annoyed-yet-intrigued look Cassandra was giving her. Although if she was honest with herself, it was fairly tempting to go a little further with the teasing… If it wasn't for the scorching heat. "I trust all is well with you two?"

"There have been ups and downs – you know how life is," Sophitia said with a smile. "And Cassandra here is thinking of taking martial arts herself."

The British woman's lips quickly quirked upwards into a teeth-flashing grin as azure orbs firmly trained on the younger Alexandra sibling. "Really now? How compelling…" she said as her leg subtly brushed against Cassandra's underneath the table. She couldn't help herself with the teasing or the flirting at this point.

Something the younger blonde appeared to enjoy as she smiled back and winked. "I thought you might think so. Is it compelling enough for you to offer to help me?"

"We'll see." Cammy turned towards Sophitia, her eyes widening as she got a good view of the flaxen-haired woman leaning forward "innocently" on the table: she was wearing a loose sky-blue t-shirt that did nothing but reveal her ample cleavage and causing the martial artist's blood flush her pale cheeks.

Cammy swallowed hard. These two would drive her crazy before the day was over.

She gulped down the rest of her tea and cleared her throat. "So go on, tell me: what do you have planned for today?"

The sisters shared a brief glance, petite lips smirking, and their heated gazes were firmly trained on the martial artist. "You know…We've got some _fascinating_ things to show you."

She felt her heart skip a beat and her throat felt dry – something in the back of the martial artist's mind told her that they weren't referring to the wonders of Athens.

These two really would drive her crazy.

The trio of blondes was soon boarding a bus to the other side of town, where the Alexandra sisters informed Cammy of the many ancient temples and monuments that had stood for several thousand years as they rode through the busy Athenian streets. Or at least that's what she was trying to pay attention to, but their words fell on deaf ears: with the bus being crowded with locals and tourists alike, the British blonde couldn't think of anything else other than Cassandra's naked arm brushing against her own, plump thigh pressing against hers.

She had to distract herself, lest she'd lose it. "Care to tell me where we are going, loves? I recall you both saying that there were "fascinating" things you wished to show me," Cammy said as she took a moment to admire the trim figures of both sisters with a brief but thorough bout of elevator eyes.

The siblings shared a conspiratorial smile, Sophita saying to the Englishwoman, "Let's just say we are going to show you where we worship." Cammy, while confused, tilted her head to the side eagerly before the bus stopped at their destination, but before she could catch what the bus driver said, she was yanked out of the bus and onto the busy streets, a large hill standing above her imposingly.  
Cammy sheepishly scratched her scared cheek with a single finger. "Um, I could be wrong, but is that the Parthenon?"  
The sisters smiled as they lead the flustered fighter up the long road that brought them in due time to the temple mount. As they lead her, the British blonde took the opportunity to glance over at their respective rears, silently admiring supple forms clad tightly in firmly fitting pants.

It wasn't until they talked to her that she snapped back to reality. "This is the site of the Temple of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and warfare, matriarch and symbol of Athens," Cassandra said as if her words had infinite weight. The British beauty only had the option of staring for a moment before she was tugged by both hands toward the temple itself, where the guards in front kept them from entering it proper, considering it was an archeological site and thus forbidden to the public.  
Undeterred by the guards, Cammy was shocked to see Cassandra and Sophita holding their hands together as if in prayer for a few moments before they bowed towards the temple. Cammy had been privileged to see many wondrous monuments and countries in her time as a street fighter, but had rarely been allowed such a privilege as this.

"So, why were you praying at the temple? I didn't think anyone worshiped the Greek gods anymore," Cammy asked a bit perplexed.

"We refer to ourselves as 'Neo-Olympians', and we do believe in the gods, but we reorganized the religion to favor Athena as the ruler of the gods," Cassandra said as she looped her arm around her sisters waist, only then did Cammy notice the pair of them wearing Athenas symbols on small charm necklaces.

"´Neo-Olympians´ huh…" the martial artist thought out loud. She smiled at the sisters. "I have to admit, it's intriguing."

"The term 'Pagan' is a bit pejorative to some of us who still believe in the older pantheons," Sophitia chimed in with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cammy let her mind wander for a moment and decided to lighten the mood ever so slightly, looping her arms around the siblings' waists, startling them for a moment before they heard her say "Why don't you two tell me more about it on the way to your place?"

As she said that, the clever British bombshell let her hand slip back behind both girls and give their bottoms a firm squeeze. The Alexandra sisters both felt the air surge out of their lungs as they were both groped by Cammy's capable, strong hands. The both of them bit their lips so as to not cry out, simultaneously shooting their guest a look that gleefully promised payback.

Cammy let out a rolling chuckle, eagerly anticipating their eventual retort. She couldn't wait till they got back to the siblings' home where her touch wouldn't be hindered by clothes.

And by the way they kept glancing back at her - sheer wanton look in azure orbs - they couldn't wait either.

The three walked back down the large hill towards the street, having a pleasant conversation on the intricacies of worshipping the Olympians in modern times. "The old sacrifice custom is still in place, but it is more of an annual tribute as opposed to a daily or weekly affair."

The British blonde nodded as she looked over to where Cassandra was now pointing. "We join a few of our friends for a festival a few miles outside of Athens every year. It's sorta like our Christmas," Cassandra said before Sophita chimed in.

"But we do share Christmas presents with our friends and family too, it's too much fun to not be a part of!" the younger sister said with a wide smile, with Cassandra shaking her head in mild amusement.

"So your family is mostly Christian then?" Cammy asked as they finally reached the street level, back on the sidewalk.

"Some of them yes, others are Neo-Olympians like us, some are either atheist or agnostic, but they still join the festivities to be with the family if nothing else," Cassandra said with a fond look in her eye. "Family is very important to us," she added as she reached over to grab Sophita's hand and laced their fingers together.

Cammy couldn't stop a smile from playing on her lips as she watched the pair. They were cute together, and pure as freshly fallen snow – at least on the surface, if their heated stares from before was of any indication of their hidden, sensual nature.

Seeing a cab, she waved it down and got in along with the sisters. The cab ride was filled with more light conversation, along with quite a few not so secret peaks and longing gazes between the trio of lovely ladies.

Arriving at the Alexandra household on the very edge of Athens, the martial artist was surprised to find that no one else was there. "We live in our own home, but our family isn't too far away, just a short walk from here," Cassandra said as she paid the cab fare.

Sophita excitedly pulled the Brit to the front door, fishing her keys out and waiting patiently for her sister to join them, both sisters looping an arm around Cammy's elbows. Giddy with excitement, she smirked at the pair. "Shall we, loves?"

"_With pleasure,"_ the sibling-duo sultry said in unison, heated stares firmly trained on the martial artist before they lead her along through the simple, but cozy interior of their house.

X X X

The bedroom door flung open with an audible _smash_ against the wall as the flaxen-haired trio stumbled through, shedding clothes along the way to the satin-covered bed. Boots and sandals had been the first to go, kicked away somewhere in the house, with the unzipping and unbuttoning of pants being next to follow.

Cassandra however took a moment to ensure that her panties remained as her pants were tugged down and off her lissome legs, biting her lower lip as she looked at her older sister with a trepidations' glance. Sophitia responded with a reassuring look that soothed her younger sister's nerves, before the both of them tugged their guest onto the silken sheets of their bed.

The three of them were in nothing but their undergarments at this point, and as Cammy looked up at the sisters looming over her on either side. She reached a finger up to scratch at the scar on her left cheek, giggling a little sheepishly. "So, how is this going to happen?"

"Well," Sophitia said with a honeyed tone as fingertips danced across bare, toned flesh i.e. Cammy's arm. "We have a surprise in store for you…" Green orbs briefly glanced over at the younger sibling before settling back on the martial artist. "But first, let me pay you back for earlier…"

Before Cammy could comprehend what Sophitia had meant, soft lips caught hers in a fierce dance of tongues.

A dance that wreaked havoc on the martial artist's senses as the Grecian dominated her senses with her wet organ, thoroughly kissing her again and again, until any resistance (if she had any to begin with) was thrown out the window and she gave in to the oral assault.

During all of this, the younger of the sisters was by no means idle. She laid a string of butterfly kisses along Cammy's neck and collarbone, all too soon bringing those peach colored petals to the edge of Cammy's black sports bra. Thankfully, with the kissing between Sophie and Cammy causing the latter's back to arch, Cassie was easily able to reach underneath and undo the clasp holding the brassier together.

Cammy gasped into the kiss as her upper-body become fully bared to their eyes. Her hands clenched the sheets beneath them to keep herself from instinctively covering up, but a slight dusting of rose soon appeared plain as day on her fair cheeks.

"Beautiful…" the younger sibling whispered before taking a rosy bud into her mouth and, with her teeth, applied pressure whilst she cupped and fondled its pale, malleable twin with her other hand, causing the Brit to moan into Soptitia's kiss.

Cammy's sublime torture was too much; her hand released its grip on the sheet and groped soft flesh that was Sophitia's thigh – anything to just bear with the sensory overload – and squeezed, startling the older sister and allowing the martial artist to slip her tongue past Sophitia's lips.

Her private flesh was damp with arousal, and they had yet to pay any sweet attention to it.

The affectionate double team on Cammy was enough to rob her of all sensible thought, and with her panties rapidly becoming damper by the second, she didn't know how much longer she could bear this two on one amorous assault.

Her tongue danced in Sophitia's mouth, swirling around the Greek beauty's own tongue with unrestrained zeal, her strong hand reaching up a bit from her thigh to repeat its tender grabbing of the elder siblings ass cheek from earlier.

Cassandra smiled to herself as she continued her nipple sucking, enjoying the combined muffled moans her sister and their shared lover gave. Her hand soon made its way down to the black fabric of the soaked panties still covering Cammy's previously unattended pussy. Cassie rectified that a moment later when she slipped her petite hand under the waistband and directly onto the smooth hairless pubic mound underneath.

The touch sent shudders up the British blonde's back and she broke away, aquamarine orbs wide and trained on the younger sibling. She nodded in silent approval as she was stripped of her underwear and her core – flushed red with arousal – was exposed to the hungry pairs of eyes.

Cassandra stared in awe and dove in at the glistening entrance, pressing her face against it and inhaled the intoxicating smell. She moaned and licked soft folds with earnest as a string of pleased sounds left the martial artist while Sophitia took over her sister's task and tweaked rosy buds that stood sweetly at attention.

The pleasure Cammy felt zipped from neuron to neuron through her entire body, causing her to quiver and squirm in sheer ecstasy.

The sisters were both watching every little thing their lover did and committed it to memory, what she responded best to especially. Cassie brought her lips around the tiny pearl of Cammy's pussy, suckling it like she had been doing to Cammy's nipples earlier. The sudden suction made the Brit buck her hips upward into the young Grecians face.

Cassie was a bit surprised by the reaction, but took it in stride as she looped her arms over Cammy's hips to hold her in place as she kept granting the street fighter a very welcome series of kisses and licks on the Brits lower petals.

Rough fingers buried themselves in flaxen tresses as Cammy rode the younger Alexandra sister's face, the build-up of pleasure winding tighter and tighter until it was about ready to snap. "C-Cassandra…" Was that husky, mewling tone, really hers? "I-I'm…!"

Her mewling turned into a sharp, throaty moan as slender digits dived right into slick heat, curling against soft velvet walls for added pleasure. Cammy didn't have to see to know the siblings were grinning as fingers stretching against her walls threw her over the edge – sweeping her mind clear of anything but numbing pleasure – and reducing the martial artist into a quivering mess of ecstasy atop sullied sheets.

"_Mm…"_ Cassandra hummed as she licked her fingers clear. "Sweet…"

Sophitia grabbed her sisters hand and licked off a little of Cammy's clear nectar as well, moaning in her throat as she tasted the sweet honey. "Such richness!" Cammy was still thrown for a mental loop as she slowly regained control of her fingers, let alone her limbs, but she heard the complements of her taste and smiled in a lopsided manner.

Sophie and Cassie took advantage of the momentary pause to undo their own bras, but they both waited for a moment longer so that they could finally let the cat out of the bag.

"Whatever is the matter, loves?" Cammy asked as she saw the slightly worried gaze on the sisters faces, propping herself up on her elbows to sit upright. Cassie took a deep breath and then took the plunge, nodding to her sister and hooking her thumbs in the waist of her panties. She stopped a moment before she tugged them down, saying in a gentle, almost whispering voice, "When Sophitia said we had a surprise in store... she meant this." She tugged the silken material down her legs.

Because of the positioning, Cassandra was essentially on her knees and bent forward, preventing Cammy from seeing between her legs for a moment, until the panties were pulled off and Cassie knelt before Cammy on her knees.

Cammy felt her jaw drop as she looked between the younger Alexandra sisters' legs, her crystal blue eyes filled with a very hard, throbbing shaft that bobbed in time with the Greek girl's heartbeat, 7 inches long and fairly thick. Just under it Cammy could see the dripping folds of Cassandra's pink pussy, along with the near head to toe blush that raced across the young woman's skin.

"B-bloody hell," Cammy said in a voice that held no disgust in it, only surprise. "That's… I…what…"

"Surprise…" the younger blonde said with a weak smile in an attempt to lighten the already awkward atmosphere. "…You find it disgusting, aren't you…"

"No!" Cammy exclaimed, quickly gathering her bearings. "I mean… It's not the first time I see one, but…" She saw the worried look residing in bright green orbs. "I'm j-just surprised, love, really! If anything…"

Aquamarine eyes travelled south and took notice of rising shaft, her nether lips quivering in anticipation. "…I mean, it's not shoddy… if anything, it's… a fine John Thomas(1) you've got there." Her lips curled into a smirk as she crawled over on hands and knees, her fingertips teasing the swollen head. "You're really on the pull(2) now."

"Wha-" Was all Cassandra managed to say before a toned arm pulled her in for a wild kiss.

Cammy kept her lips firmly planted against Cassie's, her fingertips teasing the throbbing organ between the younger woman's legs, causing the recipient of such teasing to moan passionately into the kiss. Sophie let out a sigh of relief and a smile after Cammy's acceptance had been made clear, happy that her sister was not rejected for her differences by someone they both held in high regard. As her sister and their lover made out, Sophie pulled her own soaked panties off, revealing her own clean shaven mound and rosy lips.

Cammy came up from the kiss to take a breath and looked over at Sophie, "Quite the lovely little twat you have there, darling!" Cammy said as she cupped it with her hand, rubbing at the silken lower lips with her free hand, her already filled one continuing its own caressing of Cassie's rod, the sisters both moaning aloud as they were tended to in equal measure.

"Such a beautiful pair you two make, and so responsive too, makes a girl feel special that you let me share your secret, loves."

She plunged her digits into dripping heat, rubbing against Sophitia's inner walls that clamped down on her while gently stroking a pulsating shaft in the other. Hearing the Alexandra sisters' symphony of pleased sounds, Cammy felt a sense of proudness in her chest as she did. Her left hand was sullied with arousal whilst her right felt the throbbing of Cassandra's girl-dick, and she could tell that neither would last particularly long.

In her overconfidence, she didn't pay attention to what the two were up to until she was tackled back down to the bed. "Ough!"

"Sorry darling," Sophitia said in a false British accent. "But that won't do."

Puzzled, Cammy attempted to get back up but they didn't let her. Instead, her view was greeted with dripping folds, soft thighs at either side of her head, and a turgid shaft poking her equally wet entrance. "My sister has wanted to do this for a while now…"

Cassandra grabbed both of Cammy's hands and laced the fingers together with a tender squeeze. "I promise I will be as gentle as possible," the younger girl said with an earnest look on her face.

Sophita was kneeling just above Cammy's face, but was able to smile down at Cassie. "Just take it slow and gentle to start," she said looking up at the dripping wet core above her. "Care if I take a drink love?" she inquired Sophitia, who answered with a giggle. "Drink all you want sweetie".

Sophitia and Cassandra slowly lowered themselves until Sophie's lower lips met Cammy's upper lips, and Cassie's hard, turgid shaft slowly filled Cammys silky lower lips. Once both pairs of Cammy's pink petals were occupied, the sisters looked at each other with unabashedly affectionate smiles as the both of them began to moan out in pleasure, Sophitia from the tender licking and Cassandra from the feeling of tight, hot walls squeezing her girl rod from all sides at once.

Cammy's moans of pleasure were muffled by Sophie's muff, appropriately enough, and her hands, still firmly laced together with Cassie's gave the young girl a tender squeeze to let her know she was enjoying the ride in every manner possible

With every thrust she received, the martial artist lashed her tongue against Sophitia's core with more vigour, relishing the taste of her arousal whilst Cassandra happily rutted away with zeal.

"C-Cammy…!" The older sibling's soft hands caressed malleable peaks and tweaked stiff nipples. "You're so.. _Mm!_ G-Good…!" she exclaimed, riding the Brit's face to milk out every ounce of pleasure she could – and Cassandra, judging by her flushed features, appeared to be feeling the same treatment from the martial artist.

The Brit's core tightened around Cassandra's throbbing pole as she humped away, her hips bucking in order to meet the younger sibling's thrusts, which gradually grew in tempo. Every neuron in their bodies was set aflame with pleasure, slowly winding up…

"She's…so…tight…sis…" the younger flaxen-haired girl managed to say in-between heavy pants and throaty moans. She bit her lower lips till she tasted copper, but little did it do to halt her slowly built-up climax.

"She's a natural," Sophitia joyfully cried out, her body quivering from the long, searing lashes of Cammy's moist organ. "I think… I'm-"

"Me too!" Cassie shouted out as she and her sister locked eyes for a moment, both of them hitting the absolute peak at the exact same moment, throwing their blonde locks back as they wailed upwards in pure bliss, Cammy's own orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks, triggered by Cassie's hot cum filling her inside.

With all three blondes having orgasmed literally fractions of a second apart, it was no wonder that Sophie slowly started to fall forward, only stopped by Cassie barely holding her up at the shoulders, and Cammy holding her hips to keep her steady, all three women panting, sweating and gasping for air.

Cassie managed to help ease Sophie down onto the bed along with Cammy, the older sister soon laid down next to Cammy on the left, so Cassie took the only spot left on the warm and now somewhat sticky bed on Cammy's right.

Cammy was the first of the three to gain back the required energy to speak. "Oh...wow," she said with a deep breath between each word. Neither of the sisters was able to say anything, only letting out soft _"mhm's"_ under their breath, cuddling up with Cammy as she wrapped an arm securely around their waists.

It wasn't long until fatigue kicked in and had them in a blissful sleep.

X X X

Eyelids slowly opened up, bright green orbs meeting equally green ones in a drowsy state. The Alexandra sisters murmured a greeting, only to realize that…

…where was Cammy?

Cassandra was the first to bolt upright and scanning the room: empty.

The clock indicated (to their shock) that they had slept through the evening and the entire night and well into morning already. Had Cammy left without saying anything? There wasn't even a note to be found anywhere.

Their hearts sank within their chests, shoulders drooping until…

…What was that noise coming from the kitchen?

Not even bothering to put on clothes, the siblings hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, their hearts stopping for a second as they walked in, awe-stricken, to a semi-nude martial artist… _cooking_.

In an apron.

"Oh, you're finally up?" a teasing voice said, back turned towards the two. Her golden hair, normally done into pigtails, now a freed curtain of yellow. "I'm sure you're hungry after our rumpy-pumpy(3) last night, so I helped myself into your kitchen." Cammy turned around with a wide grin. "As the actress said to the bishop.(4)"

The sisters looked at Cammy, dumbstruck for a moment, then back at each other, and then burst out laughing. Cammy raised an eyebrow at their laughter, "Oi, whats with you lasses?" she said placing her hands on her bare hips just behind the apron.

Sophie was the first to break from laughing and hugged the Brit tight. "Just us being a little silly," she said before kissing the apron wearing blonde passionately, Cassie watching, blushing intensely as the sight of such a beautiful woman kissing her sister sending a surge of blood down below.

After they finished a kiss, Cammy looked at Cassie and saw her plight, walking over to her and embracing the younger Alexandra sister, kissing the plush lips as the hard shaft rubbed against Cammy's apron covered tummy.

The martial artist broke off and peered down. "Oh, what's this then?" She smiled teasingly. "Already got a stonker(5) again?"

As she kissed Cassandra chastely on the lips, she sunk down to her knees with a look wild with hunger as the rising shaft hardened before her. "And here I thought we would settle with slap and tickle(6) until at least _after_ breakfast…"

As she chuckled and began licking the swollen head of Cassandra's dick, the older sibling joined in with a wicked gleam in her eyes, thrilled to assist their shared lover.

As Cassie groaned at the ceiling, Cammy smiled and let Sophitia tend to her sisters cock. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said with a wink to the both of them.

The sisters smiled and nodded, as they were soon sharing a morning meal, but not before the older two of the three blondes had another kind of meal altogether, straight from the tap.

**End**

X X X

(British slang notifications)

1: Penis.

2: Cruising for sexual intercourse.

3: Euphemism for sexual intercourse.

4: Used to highlight a sexual reference, deliberate or accidental.

5: Boner.

6: Making out or heavy petting.


End file.
